Coconut Fruit
by micalily
Summary: NejiTen[oneshot]Every Sunday Tenten smells like coconut fruit. Neji goes out of his way to find out why.


Hi people! This is just an idea and I thought it be nice to share it with you… err…yeah, on with the story!

* * *

**Summery:** Every Sunday Tenten smells like coconut fruit. Neji goes out of his way to find out why.

**Key:**

_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

Coconut Fruit

Every Sunday morning Tenten would carry a delightful fragrance.

Every Sunday night it would disappear, only to reappear in memory.

This always happened.

Always.

Or for as long as Neji could remember.

This was a mystery to him.

He liked the fragrance.

He was sure it wasn't perfume.

But he didn't know what it was.

He wanted to find out.

And find out he did.

* * *

"Ohayo!" Tenten greeted her teammates.

It is a beautiful sunny day, the sun was up and few clouds roamed the sky.

It was a great day.

It was Sunday.

"Ohayo Tenten!" Lee greeted.

"Hn." Neji watched as his teammate walk past him.

As she did, he took a whiff of the scent she always wore on Sundays.

"Neji! Did you just try to sniff me?" Tenten asked.

**_Whoops… Busted…_**

"No." Neji lied.

"Oh. What are we doing today?" Tenten always started the conversations.

"I'M GOING TO LIGHT THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH AND WOO SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee screamed.

"…"

"Err…okay."

"We should train." Neji stated and stood up.

"Do we have to? We train every single day. Even on Sundays! Can we take a break?" Tenten whined.

"YES! TENTEN IS RIGHT! WE SHOULD TAKE A BREAK!" Lee agreed.

"You need a break because you're weak." Neji spat.

"MY RIVAL THINKS I'M WEAK? I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER! IF I CAN'T DEFEAT YOU I'LL DO 300 LAPS, 800 PUSH UPS, 500 SIT UPS AND, AND…"

"Whatever." Tenten got up and walked away.

Neji's psychology wasn't going to make HER train.

* * *

At sundown…

"Oww, oww, oww…." Lee drawled on as Neji has just delivered his final blow.

Neji sat by a tree meditating.

He was trying to clear his mind when he remembered the scent.

**_Hmmm… nice, light and milky but sweet…. Hmmm… I should really find out… how though…. Wait! Lee!_**

Neji's pearly orbs opened as they focused on his teammate.

"Lee?"

"MY RIVAL SPEAKS!"

"Shut up." Neji regretted asking.

Then his curiosity got the better of him.

"Lee?"

"YES!"

"Tenten tells you everything? Right?"

"MOST OF THE TIME!"

"Then why is she perfumed on Sundays?"

"ERR…"

"So?"

"SHE NEVER TOLD ME… BUT IT'S A NICE SCENT, ISN'T IT? I CALL IT... **COCONUT FRUIT**!"

"Coconut fruit?"

"Yeah!"

"Hn." Neji walked away.

* * *

All week Neji's been thinking.

**_Coconut Fruit… Yes, that's a good name for it…. The coconut makes it milky and fruit makes it sweet… how does she get that scent though?

* * *

_**

Saturday…

Neji has decided he is going to find the mystery of the Coconut Fruit.

Quietly, after practice, he followed Tenten home. She stopped at the grocery store to get some things for dinner and than went up to her apartment.

Neji hid in the shadow of the leaves on the tree overlooking Tenten's apartment.

Neji watched as she made dinner (dumplings), washed the dishes and proceeded to take a bath…

Neji took the time to meditate instead of gawking at his female companion's body.

When she came out, she went straight to bed.

Nothing special happened.

He decided to wait till morning.

In the morning, she woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and went to the training grounds.

When she and Neji were training, Neji found the same Sunday scent on her body.

Therefore, Neji drew a conclusion.

She does something in the bath.

The next Friday came and Neji had a plan.

He beat up Lee so he would tell him a useful piece of information.

Tenten liked him.

He was going to use this as an advantage.

* * *

On Saturday…

"Don't hurt her." Lee said as Neji told him his plan.

"I'm only going to find the source, not have… sex." Neji clarified.

"Yo! I didn't now you two were so close." Tenten looked at her friends.

"We're not." Neji gave Lee a look to tell him to leave.

"OH! ERR… I HAVE… ERR… YEAH, ERR... BYE!" Lee ran off.

"What's with him?" Tenten looked.

"Tenten." Neji began.

"Yeah?"

"I need to stay at your place tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Me and Hanabi had a fight. I need a place to stay."

"Oh, okay."

That's what Tenten said. Truth to be told, it wasn't okay. She didn't have parents so what if he tried to… do_ that_?

Tenten and Neji walked up to her apartment.

When it was near time for her to bathe, she spoke.

"Neji?"

"Hn."

"Do you want to wash first?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Why are you asking?" Neji snapped. He said he didn't want to wash first.

Tenten looked at him for a while. **_He won't think me weak, will he?_**

"I'm going to take a long time."

"Why?"

"It's Saturday."

"So?"

"I treat myself every Saturday."

Neji focused his gaze on her.

"I do bubble bath… we can wash together if you want… I made sure the bath in the place was a traditional."

Neji just stared.

"What's a… bubble bath?"

Tenten stared. Then she smiled.

She went real close to Neji and in a whisper, she said,

"I'll show you." Then she skipped into the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning well rested, Tenten and Neji went to the grounds together.

Last night, he made a decision.

This morning, he made another.

And that was Coconut Fruit smelled _much_ better on Tenten.

* * *

Yey! Got another one shot! I think it turned out well… so… review! 


End file.
